poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rise of Fazbear/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Halloween Special The Rise of Fazbear. Opening Kid #1: '''Trick or Treat! (A person gives two kids candy) '''Kid #2: Thank you. Kid #1: Let's go to the cemetery. (They later walked into the cemetery) Kid #1: '''What is this place? '''Kid #2: It's looks like a graveyard. Kid #1: It is a graveyard. (Suddenly they see a small treasure chest) Kid #2: What is that? Kid #1: It's a treasure chest. Maybe it has candies inside. Kid #2: Open it. (They use a key to open the treasure chest, as the key unlocks the lock they open it, but then a mysterious dark energy comes out of the small treasure chest) Kid #1: What is that thing?! (The dark energy reveal itself to be a humanoid demon with horns on his head, armor suits, a black cape and a tail. Then two kids scream in terror and runs off) Halloween Demon: At last! I'm finally free! Now I can take over halloween and scare children! (He opens his hands to bring out a dark energy and creates a crimson portal unleashing monsters and villains from the dead. As all the monsters let out their roars the Halloween Demon laughs evilly. This is Halloween song plays as the title shows "The Rise of Fazbear") Halloween Party (Later in Pops' house we see Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 and the rest of the people are celebrating a halloween party) Emerl: Oh, yeah! It's Halloween! Muscle Man: (Whooping) You know who else celebrates Halloween? My Mom! (All the heroes laughed) Ash Ketchum: Muscle Man, your my mom jokes are very funny! Muscle Man: Thanks bro. Shaggy Rogers: '''Yeah, like they are so funny. '''Takato Matsuki: This is the best Halloween party ever! Yoshi: Oh yeah, one of my favorite hoilday's! Eddy: So Takato, what are you and Guilmon suppose to be for halloween? Takato Matsuki: I'm Owen Grady, and Guilmon is Blue the Raptor from Jurassic World. Guilmon: I love this costume. Henry Wong: Cool costume. Takato Matsuki: Thanks Henry. Tai Kamiya: Awesome party! Agumon: I love Halloween! Mordecai: This party rocks! Rigby: '''This is the best! '''Rigby & Mordecai: Oooooooohhhhhhh! Sunset Shimmer: Say, where's Gmerl? Eddy: I think he's outside doing some training, just back at the H.Q. Sunset Shimmer: I see. Serena: I love this party! Bonnie: Me, too! Flain: This party's rocking! Michelangelo: This halloween party is rocking! Totally radical! Cowabunga! Benson: (Sighs) What a night! Mordecai: Benson! You made it! Jeri Katou: Are you guys enjoying a halloween party? Rika Nonaka: Yeah, I'm having a good time. Renamon: Me, too. Cynder: What are you suppose to be for Halloween, Rika? Rika Nonaka: I'm a secret agent. Spyro: What about you, Zoe? Zoe Orimoto: I'm an artist. Like it? Serena: I like it. Aqua: What are you suppose to be for Halloween, Yolei? Yolei Inoue: A Pilot. Aqua: Nice costume. Yolei Inoue: Thanks. Hawkmon: I'm a parrot. Like it? Terra: I sure do. Xion: Look at you, Kari. Don't tell me what are you suppose to be for halloween. Your a witch. Kari Kamiya: Correct. Xion: Your so cute as a witch. Tommy Himi: What are you suppose to be, Takuya? Takuya Kanbara: I'm a pirate! Argh! Pretty cool, huh? - - The Haunted Mansion (Outside of Pops' house) Eddy: Woohoohoohoo! C'mon boys! It's trick or treating time! Ed: Wait for me, Zombie Elvis! Eddy: Nice nut costume, Lumpy. Gmerl: So what are you suppose to be for halloween? Ed: (Indignant) "I am Lothar! Viking! Protector of Montezuma." - - - - Double-D: Aren't I frightening? (Edd is dressed up as some kind of giant single-celled organism, amoeba or something and growls) Bonnie: Uh... Eddy: What the heck are you suppose to be? Double-D: 'I am a ?????? - - - - Ash Ketchum: This is so awesome. Serena: Yeah. Bonnie: (Looks at her bag) We got the bag full of candy! Yay! Emerl: You sure love Halloween, don't you Bonnie? Bonnie: Yes! (Pikachu hears something) Ash Ketchum: What's the matter, Pikachu? (Pikachu points at something and they see a Mansion) Takato Matsuki: A Mansion. Teslo: I'm scared. Izzy Izumi: There's nothing to be afraid of Teslo. It's just an mansion. Michelangelo: Maybe, we should go there, they might have more candy we can eat. Leonardo: All right Team, let's go get candy. Turtle Power! Matt Ishida: You're coming, little brother? T.K. Takaishi: Sure. Patamon: I'll go too. (They walk to the haunted house as some of the heroes knock on the door or ring the bell) Kari Kamiya: Trick-or-Treat? (There was no one to open the door) Rigby: Oh, come on, man! Trick-or-Treat! (Knocks on the door) I SAID TRICK-OR-TREAT!! (Knocks door) AAAAAHH!!!!! (walks to the heroes) Did you see that? Mordecai: Yeah, they're not home. Let's go. Gatomon: Wait, look! (The door opens) Emerl: Maybe we should go in. Sora: Okay. (They walk in the haunted house) Tommy Himi: Hello? Is anybody in the mansion? Takato Matsuki: Hello. We didn't mean to come in here, but we saw the door opens by itself. Guilmon: We wanted candy. (Then suddenly the door closes by itself) Tai Kamiya: What the?! Double-D: (He runs to the door trying to open but it's locked) Great! The door is locked! Tai Kamiya: Are you kidding me? (He tries to open but it won't budge) You're right. Tentomon: Oh no, we're trapped! Zaptor: You don't think it's the werewolves! Henry Wong: I don't it's the werewolves. Maybe the wind closes the door. (Then the Werewolve's howl are heard) Rika Nonaka: (Gets scared) I hear them too! Jeri Katou: Oh, no! You don't think...! (Then Werewolf howls again) Exploring the Haunted Mansion (The heroes are now exploring the haunted mansion) - - - Heroes Sings Wolf-I-Fied : 'Narrator :: The night is getting darker :: And the full moon is in the sky :: In the distance you hear a howl :: And a blood-curdling cry :: You think it's probably just the wind :: But then something else happens :: Something that makes you think again : Tentomon :: There's something moving :: Out through the night :: You got that sickly sinking feeling :: That something isn't right : Guilmon :: You run to find a shelter :: Locking the door :: But behind you there's a shadow :: Crawling 'cross the floor : Tentomon :: You turn to scream (Aah!) :: It seems a little mean :: Knees are shaking, cold sweat :: And your hearts are racing : Guilmon :: Those claws, those teeth :: Who's that underneath? :: Is that a hedgehog? :: Your eyes can't believe : and Guilmon :: He's been wolf-i-fied! :: You better fly :: Cause there's no one here to save you :: And you can not deny :: He's been wolf-i-fied! :: Just say goodbye :: Cause there's no place left to run to :: There's no place left to hi-ide : Tentomon :: You think you made it :: Running out the back :: But you better think again :: Because something's on your track : Guilmon :: You run into a corner :: Turn to see who's there :: Now there's almost half a dozen :: That seems a bit unfair! : Tentomon :: You turn to scream (Aah!) :: Get something in between :: Knees are shaking, cold sweat :: And your hearts are racing : Guilmon :: Those claws, those teeth :: Who's that underneath? :: Are those your friends there? :: Your eyes can't believe : All :: They've been wolf-i-fied! :: No need to try :: Cause there's no one here to save you :: And you can not deny :: We've been wolf-i-fied! :: Just say goodbye :: Cause there's no place to run to :: There's no place left to hi-ide :: Wolf-i, wolf-i-fied! : Tentomon: Oh, I don't feel so good about this! :: Wolf-i, wolf-i-fied! : Guilmon: Hey, they're pretty good dancers! :: Wolf-i, wolf-i-fied! : Tentomon: I don't care about good dancers! :: Wolf-i, wolf-i-fied! Trying to find the way out (???) Indominus Rex Attack in the Garden (Our heroes open the back door and they see the scary looking old abandoned garden) J.P. Shibayama: Whoa. Pops: What is this? Emerl: It looks like an abandoned garden. G-Merl: It looks very creepy in here. Tino Tonitini: You said it. Tai Kamiya: We have to find the way to get out of this mansion. Maybe there's the next door somewhere. (All the heroes walk to find the doorway to get out of this creepy abandoned garden, then we see the screen is red and we hear a monster growling spying on the heroes and slowly walked away) T.K. Takaishi: Did you hear something? Matt Ishida: No? Mimi Tachikawa: I didn't hear anything. Palmon: I don't hear anything either. Emerl: Well, whatever it is. Let's just ignore it. (As they continue suddenly Pikachu hears a noise) Ash Ketchum: What's wrong, Pikachu? You hear something? (Then a dripping saliva drips on Ash and Serena) Serena: AAH!! Something dripped on my head! Ash Ketchum: Ew, saliva? Where did that come from? (Everyone turned back to see where the saliva is coming from, then the bush suddenly started to move) G-Merl: Something moved. (Then the bushes moves slowly and it's color changes to it's true color it is reveal to be a white dinosaur called Indominus Rex) Tino Tonitini: Indominus Rex! Mordecai & Rigby: Run! Benson: What? Emerl: We said run! Run! Takato Matsuki: Shall we um... Henry Wong: Run like crazy! Rika Nonaka: Yep. Spongebob: Run!! Tino Tonitini: Run for your lives! (All the heroes run for their lives as the Indominus Rex runs after them) - - - - - (Later the heroes made it to the door) Mickey Mouse: (Tries to open the door, but it turns out it's locked) The door's locked! Everyone: What?! The Heroes Encounters Freddy Fazbear Eddy: Boy that was close. Lor McQuarrie: I think we lost it. Ash Ketchum: Let's get out of this house. It's super creepy. (Then they see all skeleton bones everywhere which scare the heroes in terror) Serena: Why are there bones everywhere?! - - - - Bonnie Bunny & Foxy Attack (Later we cut to our heroes are hiding in the control room from those scary monsters and animatronics, not to panic and scream) Emerl: Everyone, be very quiet. Ash Ketchum: He's right, whatever you do. Do not panic, scream or make any noises. Tai Kamiya: Shh. (Then we hear a wall scratching noise. Outside we see Foxy's hook scratching the wall waiting for his victims to come out, inside the control room Kari hugs Tai very tightly) Kari Kamiya: I'm scared! Tai Kamiya: Calm down, Kari. Don't make any noises. He'll go away if we can't make any noises. Lost in the Hallway/Chica Appears - - - - - (Takato, Henry, Rika and their Digimon made it to the door as Takato tries to open the door, but it turns out it's locked) Takato Matsuki: The door is locked! Henry, Rika, Guilmon, Terriermon & Renamon: What?! Rika Nonaka: Try to open it before that crazy animatronic yellow chicken kills us! Chica: Too Late, I'm here! Enter the Halloween Demon (???) Vampire Bats Attack Werewolves Attack (Later our heroes run outside of the forest) Emerl: I think we lost them. - - - - Distortion World/Giratina Appears (In the underworld we see the heroes wake up) Emerl: Is everyone alright? Rika Nonaka: Yeah. Renamon: I'm okay. Gmerl: Same here. Terriermon: Where are we? Bonnie: Look at this place. (They look to see they are in a strange world) Takuya Kanbara: What is this place? (Then suddenly a scary roar was heard out of nowhere) Patamon: (Gets scared) What was that?! T.K. Takaishi: I don't know? But it's scary! Emerl: I wonder why? (The heroes walk backwards slowly while the Pokémon stares at them) Ash Ketchum: What are you?! (The silhouette figure reveal itself to be the Legendary Ghost and Dragon type Giratina as it roars loudly in it's Origin Forme) Ash Ketchum & Tai Kamiya: '''Giratina! '''Takato Matsuki: The Legendary Pokémon that lives in the distortion world! Henry Wong: We must've fallen into it's home. (Giratina growls viciously looking down at the heroes) Vampos: 'It's gonna eat us! '''Lor McQuarrie: '(Screams in terror and runs off) Lost in the Forest/Headless Horseman Chase (Later our heroes are in a scary cemetery) - - - - '''Dudley Puppy: Who's there? Mordecai: Show yourself! (They see a silhouette in the fog) Jake the Dog: Who are you? (The silhouette steps out of the fog reveal to be the Headless Horseman) Rarity: (Screams in fear) Who is that?! Fluttershy: Who is that man with a missing head?! Tish Katsufrakis: The Headless Horseman! Dude is a Vampire (???) Sharptooth Attack/Ghost Train (Later the heroes are lost in the creepy jungle) - - - - (Suddenly they hear a stomping noise) Terriermon: What was that? Tails: Look! (The heroes looked to see Sharptooth approaching them) Tino Tonitini: It's Sharptooth! (Sharptooth roars) Ash Ketchum: It is sharptooth! Carver Descartes: I thought that dinosaur is dead! RUN!!! (Everyone run for thei lives while the Sharptooth chases them) - - - - - (They run to the cliff, down there they see railroad tracks and they see the train running by as they turn to Sharptooth running towards) Yoshi: He's coming! Emerl: We've got to jump on the train! Rigby: Dude, no! It's too far to jump down! Mordecai: We've got to jump on the train, or we're going to get eaten by that T-Rex! Emerl: Ready? 1, 2, 3! Jump! (The heroes jump off the cliff before Sharptooth could bite them as they jump on the train then Sharptooth sees the heroes on the train leaving as it roars in anger) - - Yoshi: Zoinks!! Donkey Kong: We're in a train full of Ghosts! Skeleton Conductor: That's ride! Let's enjoy this ride... to the halloween demon! (Laughing evilly) (The ghost train whistles as it races through the spooky forest) - - - - Haunted Carnival/Yveltal Attacks/Giratina vs. Yveltal (Our heroes are now wondering around in the spooky deserted forest) - - - - (As the fog clears away they have entered the scary looking abandoned Carnival) - - - - - Ash Ketchum: What is that thing? (The growling inside the cocoon growls louder) Emerl: I don't want to stick around and find out. (The cocoon opens up reveals to be the Legendary Destruction Pokémon Yveltal as it lets out a roar) All Heroes: Yveltal! (Yveltal roars) Fluttershy: '''(Screams) It's Yveltal! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Run! (The heroes run for their lives while Yveltal chases them) - - - - - (Yveltal fires Hyper Beam preparing to kill the heroes. Suddenly a Shadow Ball appears out of nowhere blocking the attack and then explodes) '''Ash Ketchum: What was that? Mickey Mouse: Where did that Shadow Ball attack come from? Sora: Look! (Giratina appears flying in the dark sky and then lands on the ground as it lets out a roar) Ash Ketchum: It's Giratina! (Yveltal roars at Giratina) Sticks the Badger: '''Looks like it's gonna have a battle. Pennywise Attacks - - - - - (Suddenly a killer clown named Pennywise from IT appears) '''Pennywise: Beep, beep, Yoshi! (He charges to grab Yoshi, but he quickly avoid getting caught before he could attack him) Emerl: Yoshi, are you okay? Yoshi: That clown was trying to kill me! Ash Ketchum: Who are you?! Pikachu: Pika! Pennywise: I am Pennywise, the dancing clown! Darkrai Appears in the Abandoned Engine Shed - - - - Clemont: Ash. You're shadow! Ash Ketchum: What? (He looks down at his shadow moving) Vampos: '''Something moved. (Then a creepy figure appears out of the shadow reveal to be Darkrai) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Darkrai... '''Serena: '''Darkrai? '''Darkrai: '''Why did you come to this place? - - - - - - Timothy and Demon 311 Appears (Later our heroes are walking in the dark spooky forest following the railroad tracks) '''Emerl: Keep following the tracks, we'll be able to get out of this nightmare soon. (Suddenly Pikachu hears something) Ash Ketchum: What's the matter, Pikachu? (Pikachu points at that direction as they hear two trains moving) Clemont: Could that be two trains? Mordecai: All right, help. (Then two silhouette trains stop and stares at the heroes) Gmerl: Hey, can you help us? Jeri Katou: Please, help us out. Give us a ride home so we can get out of this nightmare, before Freddy and the other monsters could kill us. (Two silhouette engines did not respond) Rika Nonaka: Hello? Did you hear us? (Two engines still didn't respond) Tino Tonitini: Maybe they didn't talk. Demon 311: Don't worry, we can talk. We can help you out. Timothy the Ghost Train: Don't be afraid guest. Tai Kamiya: It's about time you can talk. So are you gonna help us? Demon 311: Of course. We do. Emerl: Wait. Hold on. You're not saying... You're... Demon 311: I am DEMON 311!!! Timothy the Ghost Train: We meet again, Little Brother. Thomas the Tank Engine: T-T-T-T-TIMOTHY!?!?!? Ash Ketchum: And your name is... what? Clemont: Her name is Demon 311. Serena: Demon 311? Demon 311: You humans never heard of me before? Human Apple Bloom: Never. Takuya Kanbara: Are... are you... a ghost train too? Demon 311: Yes... I was once a living engine long time ago. (Flashback starts long time ago) Demon 311 (V.O.): It all started on October 31, 1957, I was trying deliver logs to my next destination. Not long after I left, the weather change and became the worst storms in the U.S. history with flash floods being reported along the line. All the trees and rocks are being pushed away by the flash flood and pulling them downstream towards the Miller-River Bridge. Since the bridge was made of wood at the time, the force of the water and debris slowly took out its supports. The speed of the Miller-River Canyon was 15 mph at the time, but I was running late. So the driver had the throttle open, doing 30 mph down the grade. When we came out of the tunnel just before the bridge. My driver and I started to get across, but the support went lose and we plunge to our death in the raging river below. Until the next day, no humans have heard of me again, when they came to a search-and-rescue mission. They only find the bridge destroyed and they never find me. After a new and a stronger bridge was constructed, strange events begins is many engines and people cross the same bridge where I disappeared I appeared towards them and they vanished without a trace. (Flashback ends) Demon 311: That's the whole story. The legend says that I was trying to get to the other side of the bridge, but I didn't. So many people have called me the Clinchfield Curse. Yoshi: Clinchfield Curse? Donkey Kong: That's scary. Sora Takenouchi: And you and your driver died from the bridge collapsed and you became the ghost train. How awful it was for you. Demon 311: I know. Timothy the Ghost Engine: Thought you see the end of me, didn't you Thomas? Well, I can't be stopped. And will never rest until I get what I want, and complete that in which I came back for! Thomas the Tank Engine: But how could this be? We thought we defeated on the viaduct and we saw you fall! This is impossible? Percy: Yeah, how did you manage to survive? Timothy the Ghost Engine: You can't kill what's already dead. I may be dead, but I still keep coming back, you and your friends were wrong about me. I still haunts sodor, and this abandoned mansion and no matter what you do! I continue to strike when and where! You least expect! Peter Sam: But your not suppose to be here! I must be dreaming! Apple Bloom: Same here! Somebody wake me up! Apple Bloom (Human): It was not a dream it's for real! Applejack: What are you gonna do to us? Timothy the Ghost Engine: We're gonna take you and your friends to the Halloween Demon, until he'll send you all to hell and never get out of this haunted mansion! Thomas the Tank Engine: If your here to take us, we will not allow too. If we go down, we'll take you with us. Tai Kamiya: Prepare to fight, Timothy! Or should I say? Number 0! Timothy the Ghost Engine: NEVER CALL ME BY MY NUMBER!! Rarity (Human): You so scary as a demon! Fluttershy (Human): What do you want? Timothy the Ghost Train: We're taking you to the Halloween Demon! Demon 311: If not... then you'll DIE!!! Emerl: Run! Takato Matsuki: Quick there coming after us! Ash Ketchum: Go, go! (The heroes runs away in terror while two ghost trains chase them in hot pursuit) Pinkie Pie: Faster! Faster! Faster! Thomas the Tank Engine: I am going faster! Timothy the Ghost Train: You can run! But you can't hide, SUPS1! Percy: BACKOFF! BACKOFF! BACKOFF! Mater: Run, they're gonna get ya! Lightning McQueen: Cruz! Cruz Ramirez: Aaah! Terriermon: Momentai! Henry Wong: Momentai yourself! (Then the fog appears blinding the heroes as Timothy and Demon 311 blows out their whistles) Mater: Did we lose them? Percy: I think we lost them. (Then Timothy and Demon 311 shows up again) Lightning McQueen: No we didn't! Run! (They run again) Timothy the Ghost Engine: Come back here! - - - - Timothy the Ghost Engine: We're gonna send you to the graveyard! Demon 311: (Flashing her red headlamp) You must die! (Timothy screams which scares the heroes) Edd and Eddy: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! (Because Timothy's scream so loud which frightens everyone and some are woke up) Garfield: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!! Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, Cindy, Libby and Nick: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! Otis: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! (runs off) Turbo, Chet, Whiplash, Skidmark, Burn, Smoove Move and White Shadow: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! Timon: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! Pumbaa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! Chuckie Finster: AAAAH!! Duke: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Giant Spiders Attack (As our heroes continue to running on rails. Thomas saw something) Thomas the Tank Engine: Uh-oh! (He tries to stop) Emerl: Stop! (It was too late, they crashed into the mine tunnel) Ash Ketchum: Is everybody okay? Pikachu, are you okay? - - - - - Takato Matsuki: We got to get out of this nightmare. Come on, guys. (They walk away trying to find the other way) - - - - - Ash Ketchum: What's the matter, buddy? (Pikachu points something up on the ceiling) Twilight Sparkle: I think Pikachu sees something on the ceiling. (Twilight lift her light on top of the ceiling to see a giant living spider) Fluttershy: (Screaming in fear) Tiff & Tuff: (Screams in fear) Yoshi: SPIDERS!!! Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! Giant spiders everywhere! Tino Tonitini: Run for your life! (They run as fast as they can while the giant spiders chases after them) - - - - (Then the heroes stumble upon a giant Tarantula) Mimi Tachikawa: (Screaming) Get that giant tarantula away from me! Kazemon: (Kicks the giant Tarantula right on the eye with her right feet) Are you okay? Mimi Tachikawa: Yeah. Thank you Zoe, your the best. Serena: (Screams) Here they come! Tino and Gmerl's Disagreement (???) - - - - Zombies Rising/Terror Time Again (???) - - - Velma Dinkley: '''Jinkies! What's happening?! (The dark magic appears on the Halloween Demon's staff and unleashes an army of zombies) '''Yoshi: Zombies!! Shaggy Rogers: '''Zoinks, it's deja vu all over again! - - - '''Serena: (Screams) More Zombies! (They look to see Pokémon Hunter J, her henchmen, along with their Pokémon as zombies rises out of the ground) Rika Nonaka: This is a nightmare! Ash Ketchum: '''Hunter J?! '''Tish Katsufrakis: We should get out of there! (She tries to leave, but bumps into J's Salamence as a Zombie) AAAAAHHHH!!!!!! It's her Salamence! Takato Matsuki: It's her Ariados! Davis Motomiya: Sort of, but a zombie! Tai Kamiya: It's her zombie Drapion! Ash Ketchum: '''Yikes! Let's get out of here! '''Serena: Great idea! (They try to run but they see Zombie J's henchmen rising out of the water) Donkey Kong: (Screams in terror) More Zombie J's men! Zoe Orimoto: (Screams in terror) There's also they're army of zombie Skarmory and zombie Metang! J.P. Shibayama: (Screams in terror) They also have four zombie Sharpedo! Clemont: There's zombie Golbat and Crobat too! (Zombie J's henchmen's zombie Pokémon rises out of the water) Serena: '''YIKES! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Run! '''Tino Tonitini: '''Run for us lives! (They ran off) '''Halloween Demon: (In Megatron's voice) Get them! (All the zombies goes after the heroes as the background is played "Terror Time Again") Song: You hear the screeching of an owl! You hear the wind begin to howl! You konw there's zombies on the prowl! And it's terror time again! They got you running through the night. It's terror time again! And you just might die of fright, it's a terrifying time! You hear the beating of your heart! You know the screaming's gonna start. Here comes the really scary part! 'Cause it's terror time again! They got you running through the night! It's terror time again! Oh, you just might die of fright, it's a terrifying time! All the trees begin to moan and the monsters grunt and groan, rotting faces full of slime, don't you know it's terror time? And it's terror time again! They got you running through the night! Yes, it's terror time again! Oh, you just might die of fright, it's a terrifying time! (The song ends as the heroes escapes the cemetery and they breath in exhaustion from being chased by zombies) Ash Ketchum: I think we lost them. Fred Jones: That was the most terrifying halloween moment. - - Trapped in the Haunted Castle (Later our heroes sees the haunted castle) - - - Villains Sings Unleash the Magic (???) :Nixel ::We realize that you've always been an outcast ::It's not everyone on Halloween who likes to think! ::To find a genius that's like you ::We've had one or maybe two ::But the good ones disappear before we blink :Villains ::(Oh, oh-wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, oh-wuh-oh-wuh) :Chrysalis ::Now, we understand you have your reservations (oh-wuh) ::It's hard to have power as great as yours (oh-oh-oh-oh) ::But if you don't do this plan ::Well, I think we've made it plain ::What will happen if there no Halloween! :Villains ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) ::Unleash the darkness, unleash your darkness ::If you don't, then your to blame ::They all have used it, maybe embraced it ::So then, why can't you do the same? ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) :Fazbear ::Call it power, call it magic ::If you lose, it will be tragic ::More important is the knowledge you'll have lost (oh-oh-oh-oh) ::A chance like this won't come again ::You'll regret not giving in ::Isn't understanding power worth the cost? :Villains ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) ::Unleash the darkness, unleash the darkness ::We aren't friends here after all ::Our only interest, in this business ::Is seeing the Sega Unit Patrol Squad fall ::(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh ::Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) :Sombra ::What we're suggesting's very simple ::And since it's win-win on all scores ::We only want to learn about the ::Power that you have stored :the Dark ::And as for us and all the villains ::We only want what we deserve ::That our army will clinch the win ::And our... :Villains ::...legacy will endure! :the Villains ::Unleash the darkness, unleash the darkness ::If you don't, then it's a crime ::But you can do it if you begin it (ah-ah-ah) ::It's up to you to not fail this time :Nixels ::Unleash the darkness, free the darkness now :Changelings ::Unleash the darkness, free the darkness now :All ::Now! Final Battle of Halloween (Now we see the heroes comes face to face with the villains) - - - Tai & Matt: '''DNA DIGIVOLVE!!!! (WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA digivolve into Omnimon) - - (Then they see Timothy charging towards them) '''Percy: He's coming! Toby: So, I can hear! Timothy the Ghost Engine: (Percy and Toby are going very fast as they can) Timothy the Ghost Engine: (evilly laughs) We are going to end this madness! And you will be going straight to Hell! (Percy and Toby are very fast Ed: (looks back) Aaaah!!! - - - Thomas the Tank Engine: Leave this to me! Timothy's so messed up in the smoke box that he'll have no idea what's about to happen! (Thomas Timothy the Ghost Engine: I AM NOT GOING WITHOUT TAKING SODOR WITH ME! (evilly laughs) ( Timothy the Ghost Train: Prepare to be sent to the graveyard heroes! For your death has come! The balance of Timothy, the Ghost Train of Sodor! Emerl: Wait for it... (He sees Timothy getting close to the heroes) NOW!! (Giratina Alterned form fires Dragon Breath, WarGrowlmon fires Atomic Blaster, Gmerl fires Cyclone Cannon, Pikachu fires Thunderbolt and Hououmon fires Star-light Explosion on the bridge and explodes as Timothy came off the tracks and plunge down) Timothy the Ghost Train: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Gets killed from the explosion) (As the heroes look down to see Timothy's dead body) Halloween Demon: No, Timothy! Emerl: And your death, came at the hands of us heroes. Rarity (Human): We did it? We did it! Sweetie Belle: Yay! Skarloey & Sir Handel: Hooray! Sweetie Belle (Human): Wait a minute. Where's 311? Demon 311: (Demonic voice) Over here, fools! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE FOR HALLOWEEN DEMON!!!! Sunset Shimmer: Oh no, you don't! Demon 311: Luke: Oh my! (As Demon 311 charges at the heroes, Sunset Shimmer: That will teach her. - - - (Then Zombie Hunter J, her Henchmen and their Pokemon Team appears) Michelangelo: Here comes Zombie J and her army! Dudley Puppy: What do we do now?! Emerl: We gotta kill her and her goons along with their Pokemon as zombies. Ash Ketchum: Right! Tino Tonitini: Then let's kill them all! Charizard, go! (He threw his Pokeball releasing his Charizard as it roars) Davis Motomiya: Let's digivolve our Digimon into mega levels! All DigiDestined: Right! Gmerl appears in a Costume/The Halloween Knight Rises" G-merl: No need for that, guy's! (???) ???/??? Ending (As the sunrises all of the heroes opens the door) Yoshi: We're finally out of this nightmare! Donkey Kong: Thank goodness. Mimi Tachikawa: I would never go that haunted house on Halloween night, ever again. Serena: '''That was so scary. '''Ash Ketchum: You said it. Vulk: '''That was the best Halloween house ever! '''Flain: '''You said it dude. '''Serena: '''But it was fun. - - - - - - (Now we go to the epilogue where we see Team Rocket are running while it's rainning at night time) '''Jessie: Great time to get lost! James: I'm in the down pour. Meowth: What a pour! (They see the same haunted mansion where the heroes have entered) James: A mansion! Let's warm up in there! (Team Rocket runs in joy to find the mansion) Jessie: (Knocks on the door) Hello? (Takes a peek inside of the window) Is anyone there? (The door opens as Team Rocket enters and then suddenly the door shuts and locks them inside the mansion) Meowth: The door! James: It's locked! Jessie: Let us out! Somebody, please! (Then a pair of glowing red eyes appears) Freddy Fazbear: Welcome, guest. You're not thinking of leaving are you? Jessie: Who are you? Meowth: '''Uh, oh. '''James: '''A Fazbear? '''Freddy Fazbear: Correct. But I'm not alone. (Then more animatronics appears and so as more monsters) Demon 311: Team Rocket, three annoying people who always want to capture the boy's Pikachu came to our mansion. (Team Rocket gets scared) Timothy the Ghost Train: Just you wait Thomas along with Emerl and his friends. We'll be back, even if we have to wait the entire year. We will be back! We always come back! (Laughing evilly) (Team Rocket screams in terror and they run off in this mansion while the monsters chases them as everything fades to black) Nightmare Freddy Fazbear: (Appears out of nowhere scaring the viewers) Happy Halloween! (The movie ends as the song Allstars - Bump in the Night plays) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Frogadier55 Category:Punkasaurus0530